


True Lies [fanart]

by AnotherShipper



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Art, F/F, Fanart, Swan Queen Supernova, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherShipper/pseuds/AnotherShipper
Summary: fanart for Ninestar's wonderful fic 'True Lies', part of Swan Queen Supernova 2: Cygnus Summer Celebration





	True Lies [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ninestar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninestar/gifts).



thanks [Ninestar ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninestar/pseuds/Ninestar)for writing this awesome fic, I loved reading it and it inspired me so much. 

 

 

 


End file.
